


cause in your warmth i forget how cold it can be

by Weaseltotheface



Series: tumblr fics [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Huddling For Warmth, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaseltotheface/pseuds/Weaseltotheface
Summary: anon prompt: maybe beau being cold and yasha helping her?--The road to Eisselcross is getting colder faster than Beau had anticipated and shes maybe not as prepared as she could be for it
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Series: tumblr fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937050
Comments: 16
Kudos: 225





	cause in your warmth i forget how cold it can be

**Author's Note:**

> This one got away from me lol

The road to Eisselcross was getting far colder, far more quickly than Beau had anticipated.

Day was fine, for the most part, a little chilly but the sun was warm on her skin and the exertion of the walk staved off the bite of the cold. 

Honestly, even if she was so inclined, the cold wasn't nearly bad enough to lug around that heavy ass coat. Not even cold enough to bother Caleb to pull it out of his vault. 

Night was worse. 

At least, watch was worse. Being in the dome, climate controlled and surrounded by her family? Choice. As. Hell. 

Outside the dome? 

Not so much.

Biting wind and the beginnings of frost and dark dark dark. 

It was cold. She was miserable. 

Obviously she wasn't gonna tell anyone that. 

"You're shivering, Beau."

At least, not with her words apparently. 

She waved it off, "Pffff, nooo. I'm fine! L-look at me! I'm a paragon of self discipline."

"You shivered again, Beau, right in the middle of your sentence. I heard it."

Yasha's voice was soft, soothing, concern tempered with thinly veiled amusement. 

Another shudder rolled through Beau's frame, clinking her teeth together before she could even think of a retort. 

"Not cold hm?" Yasha's small laugh warmed Beau's heart, if not her skin, "Settle for a moment, we can start a small fire without drawing undue attention."

Yasha stood and stretched while Beau watched silently from her spot, huddled forlorn on the dead grass. She watched as Yasha moved to walk away and her senses returned to her. 

Its the middle of the god damn night. You don't go wandering alone. 

"Wait, you probably sh-"

A heavy, warm, furry weight settles on her head and over her eyes, cutting her off. 

"Wha-"

Yasha just laughs, the sound is like music somehow, like when she speaks to Caleb in Celestial.

"The hat is a bit big I think, but it looks good on you. I'll be back in a moment with some kindling, keep an eye out, Beau."

Yasha is only gone for maybe 5 minutes, but she returns with a good armful of small sticks and long, dry grasses. She wastes no time in starting a small blaze. 

She sits back down again, settling comfortably next to Beau, who has shuffles ever so slightly closer to the small flame. 

The monk sighs, eyes closed, small smile quirking the side of her mouth, "Thanks, Yash."

Beau goes to turn her head to look at the woman next to her, to say...something, but the large hat shifts, tilting over one of her eyes and knocking into her nose. 

Yasha smiles and pushes the hat back into a more reasonable position, "Well, I'm not going to let you freeze, Beau, so, you're very welcome." 

"The hat might be too big for me."

"Oh it definitely is, but it's very cute."

Beau's smile is big and toothy, until she shivers again.

"Mmm...ok...come here then." Yasha lifts her arm and drapes it over Beau's shoulders, scooting a little closer, "We can huddle for warmth."

To say she was shocked would be a bit of an understatement, but Beau has learned not to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

Not that Yasha is like...a horse.

She shakes herself out of her mild stupor and presses in close, the weight and warmth of Yasha's arm settling more securely over her shoulders.

It feels safe, and if she dozes off during watch no one says a word. 

\--

There is no sun the next day.

The clouds are heavy and grey, the threat of snow in every gust of wind.

Beau curses herself for not thinking to get a lighter jacket. Her guns are a work of art, truly, but no one will be able to appreciate them if they fall off. 

Maybe she's being just a tad dramatic. It's truly not that cold. Just cold enough to be unbearable. 

She tries hard to pretend she's not cold but judging by the looks her friends keep shooting her, she's not doing a wonderful job. 

Nosy bastards. 

Before she can open her mouth to tell her friends to fuck off and mind their own business, something heavy drapes over her.

It's big and furry and pre-warmed from the heat of another person's body.

She knows before she can look that its Yasha’s shrug. It smells like woodsmoke and wildflowers and leather and the slightest hint of steel or maybe the oil she uses on her blades. It smells like Yasha. 

Who just dropped her cloak on her and continued walking towards the front of the group. 

Didn't even say hey first. 

Jester catches her eye quickly, the tiefling practically vibrating with excitement, the smile in her face so wide and intense its unnerving. 

"Beau!!! She gave you her shrug without you even asking! What happened on watch last night? Ohmygosh, its so cute, Beau, go say thank you or something!"

Beau blinks.

"Right...you're right. I should say thanks! And like...wow. Does this mean she likes me? Like for real? What do I do?"

"You're over thinking it, go talk to her!"

Right. 

"Right ok. Wish me luck?"

"Good luck, Beau!"

Beau takes a deep breath and picks up her pace. 

Behind her she hears a muttered, "What the hell does she need luck for? She's just thanking her." From Veth but she doesn't pay the half long any mind. 

She catches up to Yasha fairly quickly, the woman chatting amicably with Caduceus. She falls into step beside them easily and gives them both a smile.

"Hey guys."

"Hello, Ms Beau. Nice day today isn't it? A little gloomy but that's not always bad."

Beau, of course, distracted by Yasha's soft agreeable smile, does not really comprehend what her friend had said. Silence lapses for a good few seconds before she realizes she needs to respond. 

"Huh? Oh-what? Yeah! Yeah, it's-it's a great day today. Wow. So nice out, it's crazy."

It's not very convincing, but it's very enthusiastic.

Caduceus just chuckles and pats her on the shoulder with a big, pink hand, "Well, I have something to talk to Fjord about. I'll see you both later."

It's not subtle but neither Beau or Yasba seem to care. 

"Soooo…"

Yasha smiles, "Yes, Beau?"

"What happened to 'I don't take off my shrug'?" Beau cringes almost immediately, "I didn't mean to say that."

To her surprise, Yasha just laughs, "You were cold, and I am much more used to the cold. I was not about to let you freeze, Beau."

The monk grumbles, ducking further into the warmth of Yasha's fur cloak, "It's your cloak though. It's my fault I don't have a lighter jacket, I don't want to deprive you of yours."

"You are very sweet, Beau. Often at the expense of your own comfort." Yasha's voice is quiet, to keep from carrying in the open expanse of the wilderness around them, "But I'm fine. Really I am fairly used to the cold."

She reaches out to brush an errant strand of hair from Beau's forehead.

"I...I care about you, Beau." She continues softly, "Its important to me that you're safe. And this is something easy I can offer."

Beau can feel the heat rising in her cheeks, the candor unexpected, but not unappreciated.

"I..care about you too, Yasha. Thanks for looking out for me."

Yasha hums in acknowledgement, "You don't need to thank me, Beau. Besides, my hat is very warm, the cold is nothing."

Laughing, Beau knocks her shoulder into Yasha's playfully, "Jerk."

"That's not very nice, Beau. After I gave you my cloak and everything." Yasha's pout is not convincing or long lived, as a smile tugs its way across her face. 

It sure is cute though.

\--

They make camp again a few hours later.

The sun is set and the temperature plummets as a result. Beau watches little bits of frost and snow begin to float in the breeze, the cold forgotten for a moment in the quiet.

As beautiful as the snowflakes are, she's happy as hell when Caleb finishes up the dome and ushers them inside.

Sweet sweet climate control.

It doesn't take long for the Nien to fall asleep, waving a good night to Fjord and Jester on watch, they all find a corner and curl up. 

Except for Beau, who stays up to go over more of her notes on Aeor.

And apparently, except for Yasha.

"Beau."

To her credit, Beau is only a little startled.

"Ah...hey, Yasha. I thought you were sleeping?"

"No...I was just watching the snow fall…"

Beau makes a small sound in her throat and closes her journal, "Yeah, it's real pretty huh?"

Yasha runs her gaze over Beau's face and nods once, nearly imperceptible, like she's committing to something.

"Are you cold, Beau?"

Confused, Beau watches red creep its way up into Yasha's cheeks, "Um...not really, the dome is pretty climate controlled…"

Scooting backwards, Yasha clears her throat and peels back her blanket, a nice Beau sized vacancy revealed right by Yash's side. 

The flush on her cheeks deepens and she can't quite meet Beau's eye and it's the most endearing thing in the world, Beau thinks. "I mean...are you cold, though?"

And Beau is not one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

She wastes no time settling herself by Yasha's side and letting the smell of steel and wildflowers and leather wash over her.

Tension leaves Yasha's muscles almost instantly, "Oh. Good." The words might as well have been a sigh for how quiet they were. 

She lets the blanket fall over the two of them and rests her arm over Beau's hip, "Is this...ok?"

"This is great. So great. The best even." 

Yasha's laugh sounds even better up close, Beau thinks.

"Good night, Beau."

"Night, Yash."


End file.
